


The stars look down

by Constancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I didn't manage to include Remus or Peter, M/M, Soulmates, Starbucks, it takes longer than expected, personified stars - Freeform, prongsfoot - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the Potters have a special gift: they can find their soulmate reading the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constancy/pseuds/Constancy
Summary: Sirius keeps watching James, and James keeps watching Sirius. That's when the stars understand the boys need some encouragement.





	The stars look down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/gifts).



> James and Sirius portrayed by camichats' are my favorite (really, thank you for all your beautiful stories) so it may have affected this story a bit ;) after reading many and many stories about them, I finally decided to contribute to spreading James and Sirius' beautiful love because they deserve it!

Six-year-old James looks up at the starry sky again. He hasn't really understood what his father told him about his fate being written in the stars, that it's a gift the Potter received long time ago.

_Written._

Sure, he has yet to learn to read – no matter what his mum says, flying on his broom is too fun to give it up and just sit down – but he knows what written words look like, and it's nothing like the way the stars twinkle at him now. So yes, he is very confused, and maybe a bit scared too, but he wants to be a Gryffindor and he knows he can't let himself be scared by anything. Not that he's really worried; his mum always says that it doesn't take a Sorting Hat to understand James will be in the red and gold House.

.

When James is eleven and about to leave for Hogwarts, his father uses the word 'Soulmate' for the first time, and James instinctively feels his nose wrinkle; he's not a girl dreaming of Prince Charming. But his dad's tone is solemn so he doesn't say anything, just listens and hopes he won't get stuck with a boring person.

What does fate know about it anyway? What do stars know? They are far away, too far away to truly get interested in humans. James doesn't interfere with them, so they should have the decency to leave James alone.

(That night, a star glows brightest of them all, but no one notices. They've just missed the first, most important sign.)

.

When a star does cross his path, James not only doesn't mind, but he finds himself drawn to Sirius, gravitating around him. And he knows it's the same for Sirius.

They don't even need to think about it; they don't need to turn their heads to know the other is there; they always find their way to each other and it feels natural. It feels right.

What is wrong is what James can read in Sirius' eyes, or rather the lack of it. There's a hole there, he's noticed it from the start. At first, James is still influenced by his dad's words and thinks is the lack of a soulmate that makes your eyes empty – which sounds strange – but he quickly realizes his mistake: it's the lack of love. But it's alright, James knows how to fill it.

(The main problem is that James feels his heart skip a beat whenever he looks at Sirius, and he doesn't understand why.)

.

Sirius keeps watching James, and James keeps watching Sirius. And the stars understand they need some encouragement.

.

“James,” his dad says, “wait.”

“But, dad, I need to write to Sirius. Immediately.”

“I know, I understand, but this is important. I've read in the stars something that will help find your Soulmate.”

.

“We – my dad and I – think there may be only one person that fits that description. I mean, the stars speak about great love, new world, new family, different, and – I don't even know what to think, Padfoot. But –” James stops talking. He doesn't want to say it. He doesn't want to listen to it either, but he figures it may be better somehow, so he waits for Sirius to speak the dreaded words for him.

“Sounds like a Muggleborn, yes,” Sirius sighs.

That single line is even worse than James thought. But it doesn't mean anything anyway. The stars are just being stupid and messing with his life. Sure, he likes shouting “Evaaaans” in the Great Hall, but that's just... that's it. He just likes doing it as he likes pranks, he doesn't like her. And he's sure she doesn't like him either if that kiss between her and Remus was any indication.

He doesn't deny she's perfect – clever and beautiful – but James would trade a hundred Evans for one of Sirius' kisses.

Fortunately, he doesn't have to. Hugs and kisses are pretty frequent between the two of them, and Sirius reserves them only for James – sometimes, it's physically painful not to touch each other.

So really, it doesn't mean anything.

James already has his bright star, and he will listen only to him. That's why he's so puzzled when Sirius speaks again.

That's the first time they're not in sync.

James expected him to shrug, bark a laugh, and start terrorizing Hogwarts again. _Together_.

Prongs and Padfoot. Sirius and James. Seamlessly. No one has ever been able to tell where one ended and the other started, and James likes it that way.

“You know what you have to do, James.”

James doesn't. And he's sure he won't like it.

“You'll need to start talking to Evans. Actually talking, not shouting,” Sirius says with a little grin.

“Are you insane?”

“Maybe. Inbreeding. We've already talked about that. You know how it goes.”

James knows what Sirius is trying to do, but he won't let Padfoot swipe this away with a bad, abused joke.

They're more important than that. Sirius is more important than that.

“What do you think you're doing, Sirius?”

Sirius finally shrugs, but he's painfully out of time. “I think you know.”

“I don't care. They have no right.”

“James. Prongs, listen to me. You are not going to lose me. Give me some credit!”

James knows it, of course he does. And he does give Sirius credit. But it bothers him that Sirius gives himself no credit still after all those years.

James loves Sirius.

Then why? Why would he think James can settle for someone else? It would be unfair to Evans, to Sirius, to himself, to so many people... James can't fake love.

_Why?_

Sirius's eyes glow with something deep and warm, and James understands; Sirius loves him enough to let him go.

_The idiot doesn't think he'll be able to make me happy._

“But you do, Padfoot. You do every day,” James whispers and for once knows that Sirius can't follow the course of his thoughts.

Sirius hugs him and sincerely says, his voice tender, “You're my brother, you won't lose me.”

James is still confused. Why has the universe created the two of them so perfect for each other if it has to be Evans?

.

Sirius lives with the Potters now and they couldn't be happier. He didn't escape unscathed, but he made it to James' home and open arms, and that's enough.

There, in the safety of their bedroom, James has finally managed to convince Sirius that you can choose your Soulmate just like the Sorting Hat takes your preference into account (which James knows Sirius is well aware of).

They happily fall asleep into each other's arms.

.

That night, the stars take pity of them and allow themselves to be read clearly and unmistakably. The signs have always been leading towards Sirius. How could they not?

.

**A step into the future**

“The greatest and most meaningful sign was not the Dog Star –” Sirius explains to their grandchildren. “– but Venus,” James finishes, “which didn't mean I would marry a girl, but that there would be great love.”

No one could ever doubt about that.

 

 

 


End file.
